


Pinball Wizard? Not So Much

by LordOfThePuffs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, more gay plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: First date!
Kudos: 1





	Pinball Wizard? Not So Much

"I have to beat it."

Dani stared at the pinball machine in the back corner of the arcade with a determined glint in their eyes. Their S/O, Cat was next to them holding their hand.

"I don't think pinball is a game you necessarily _beat??_ " 

Dani turned to Cat, a pleading look on their face.   
"Please? I know you still have quarters left!"

Cat stared at them for a moment and sighed. They reached into a pocket on their jeans and handed a fistful of quarters to Dani.  
"Once you use those up we have to leave," she said as they walked to the old machine "if we're not back home before it gets dark, I'm pretty sure your mom is gonna call the police."

The other teen just snickered and put two quarters into the coin slot, starting up the game.

-

The ball fell through the middle once again.  
"HIJO DE PUTA-"  
  
"It's just a game!" Cat laughed, sipping a drink they'd brought while Dani was focused on the machine.

"I swear por Dios- this game is out to get me!" they pouted, walking over to Cat who put their arm around them while they walked out.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time."

"Oh shut up, you beat the high score on Mrs. Pac-Man, _twice._ "

-

They walked the rest of the way back to where Dani lived, where the dandelion teen proceeded to challenge Cat to a game of Smash Bros. to prove they were good at games.

.

.

.

Cat won twice as Luigi.


End file.
